


Вместе

by nen_doe



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, у Адама кризис личности, фантомные боли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Адам выжил после первой игры; у Гордона серьёзные проблемы...И обходиться друг без друга эти двое, кажется, уже не смогут.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 3





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы обитали на фикбуке, то могли эту работу уже читать там, настало время приводить перебечивать тексты и перебираться на один аккаунт со всех возможных платформ. Буду рад видеть вас здесь.

— Адам, ты можешь приехать? — голос в трубке был глухим и невнятным, но Адам все разобрал. Лоуренс звонил ему и раньше, только звучал повеселее, — пару-тройку раз. Фолкнер не звонил никогда — ни единого разочка с того момента, как обменялся с Гордоном номерами. Он был слишком увлечен процессом отстранения от всего, что произошло.  
Выжил?  
Отлично.  
Не гневи никого претензиями.  
Но пару раз он все-таки «виделся» с Гордоном, как обычно — через объектив. Пытаться забыть не значит забыть. Так что Фолкнер знал, что жена съехала от доктора и забрала дочь. Но Лоуренс по телефону не говорил об этом, они вообще не говорили ни о подвале, ни о личной жизни — удивительно, что нашли хоть какие-то темы... И вот теперь — «приезжай».  
Адам замялся.  
Приехать к Гордону значило с вероятностью снова впустить в свою жизнь старый кошмар. Но как он сможет отказать тому, кто исполнил свое обещание и вернулся за ним и не дал умереть — пусть не сразу и пусть незадолго до того, как могло стать слишком поздно?  
Фолкнер вздохнул.  
— Да. Сейчас?  
На часах — почти одиннадцать вечера.  
— Если можно, сейчас. Мой адрес…  
— Лоуренс, я знаю твой адрес! — оборвал его Адам и повесил трубку. — Ещё бы я не знал, блин.  
Фолкнер взъерошил волосы и сделал пару кругов по комнате.  
— Блин. Блин. Блин.  
Ничего не поделаешь, придется ехать. Сборы никогда не занимали у него много времени, рюкзак был всегда стандартно уложен заранее (вернее, никогда не разгружался) — Адам кинул туда сигареты, нацепил наушники. Подумав, выбрал наименее помятую рубашку, переоделся — и поехал.

Лоуренс выглядел очень уставшим, под глазами — темные круги; он ждал Адама внизу у двери, сидя на стуле. По его словам, он теперь обитал только на первом этаже — наверное, к лучшему, что не приходилось подниматься на второй, к пустой детской. Одного взгляда на лицо Гордона Адаму хватило, чтобы вспомнить, как тот выглядел в заброшенном сортире. «Начинается», —подумал Фолкнер. Ещё не хватало, чтобы у него начали дрожать руки.  
— Можно я буду курить? — почти с порога спросил он.  
Гордон нахмурился, но, словно опомнившись, растерянно пожал плечами.  
— Можно. Возьми любую чашку — у меня нет пепельницы.  
С сигаретой в зубах можно было чувствовать себя увереннее. Они уселись друг напротив друга — на креслах в гостиной.  
— Зачем ты просил меня приехать?  
Гордон опустил глаза.  
— Я потерял кое-что важное.  
Глаза Адама почти автоматически метнулись к его правой ступне.  
— Сильно беспокоит?  
— Я не о ноге… Адам, я практически не могу спать. Я и раньше не очень-то беззаботно жил, а теперь все… окружающее напоминает мне о моей безответственности.  
Пауза. Адам не знал, что сказать на это и молчал.  
— Как ты… справляешься с… жизнью? — Лоуренс заглянул Адаму в глаза, и тому стало неловко.  
— Справляюсь?.. Ну, я меньше курю… — Фолкнер посмотрел на сигарету, зажатую в пальцах — уже вторую за короткий промежуток времени — и покраснел, — но, в общем, как-то справляюсь.  
Лоуренс тихо засмеялся, и Адам вскинулся. Ему было стыдно, но это был какой-то очень «правильный» стыд, ему не хотелось гнать от себя это чувство. Почему-то подумал, что если бы он решился хоть раз открыто самостоятельно навестить Гордона или хотя бы позвонить ему, «справляться с жизнью» было бы приятнее. Тяжелее, но гораздо приятнее. Теперь ему нравилось смотреть на Лоуренса — того Лоуренса, что интересуется его жизнью.  
— На самом деле я просил тебя приехать… Посидишь со мной, пока я не усну? — как-то робко попросил Лоуренс, заметно смущаясь.  
— Без вопросов, — Адам улыбнулся. — Как твоя дочь?  
— Мы говорим по телефону, она всегда говорит, что скучает. Один раз даже заплакала… Мы редко видимся. Эллисон собирается замуж, думаю, это правильно, — Гордон закусил губу. — Инвалид — не лучший отец для ребенка.  
—Лоуренс, ты рехнулся, ты ради них себя изувечил! — Адам чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. — Скажи это снова — и я тебе врежу. И не посмотрю, что ты с тростью! Ты когда-нибудь курил траву?  
— Что?! — Лоуренс ошарашенно посмотрел на Фолкнера, озадаченный сменой темы.  
—Тебе нужно отвлечься, иначе ты совсем себя заешь, — решительно заявил Адам и потянулся к рюкзаку.  
— Ты таскаешь с собой косяк?.. — Гордон казался шокированным. — Ну, уж ЭТУ дрянь я в доме не потерплю!  
— Зато это весело и расслабляет, — Адам пожал плечами.  
— Если хочешь разрушать себя, то не в моей компании, — сухо сказал Лоуренс. — Я и так в дерьме по уши.  
Адам отбросил рюкзак и сердито всплеснул руками.  
— Я не умею... чинить то, что разбито. Хрен знает, как вообще за это браться! Я тогда просто посижу с тобой, ладно?  
— Ты… Спасибо, что предложил, — Лоуренсу явно было неловко.  
Они проговорили ещё с полчаса — про всякую ерунду, про телевизионные шоу, про питание, про музыку (хотя их вкусы сильно расходились). Адам даже надел на Гордона наушники (судя по выражению лица, все три минуты от начала до конца трека Гордон мужественно терпел истязание своих барабанных перепонок). Потом Лоуренс сказал, что пора ложиться спать. Адам не решился взять сигареты в спальню. 

Ему было постелено на тахте, Гордон обычно спал на двухместной кровати — на месте Эллисон. Протез он отстегнул, и Адаму стало не по себе, однако Лоуренс быстро спрятал изувеченную ногу под одеяло. Торшер он гасить не стал.  
—Если я буду отходить покурить — ничего? — Адам присел на свою кровать.  
—Ничего, — Лоуренс улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
Адам мог бы достать до Гордона, просто протянув руку.  
Он сидел неподвижно, пока ему не показалось, что Лоуренс уснул. Потом вышел в гостиную. Он раньше просто не задумывался о том, насколько может быть страшно — засыпать одному. Со включенным светом, в пустом огромном доме. Сам он не думал — он проваливался в сон, ища в нем забвения.  
Он наклонился и ощупал ступни — прохладные, узкие, ощупал каждый палец. Вот ведь… НОГИ. У него ЕСТЬ НОГИ. У него, наверняка, есть многое из того, о чем он даже не задумается, пока это не отнимут. То, чего нет у других, быть может, и быть не может, но зато есть у него. Внезапная мысль: а ещё у него есть ЛОУРЕНС. Да что он вообще знал о Лоуренсе? И обо всех остальных, кого он когда-либо встречал. Он не пытался успокаивать кого-то, по крайней мере, у него не выходило, он раздражался из-за этого на себя и на тех, кому хотел помочь. Может быть, он не смог бы сделать того, что сделал Лоуренс, даже будь у него семья и будь она в опасности. И он, идиот, не хотел сюда ехать, хотя, вероятно, это единственное место, где он сейчас действительно необходим.  
Адам обхватил себя обеими руками.  
Что он вообще может сделать, чтобы помочь кому-то?

Его мысли были прерваны приглушенным стоном из спальни. Желудок застыл холодным комом. Адам бросился обратно. Лоуренс скрючился на постели, согнув изувеченную ногу в колене и «убаюкивал» её, поглаживая, растирая. Адам не ожидал увидеть подобное, хотя, конечно, как она может не болеть?  
— Лоуренс! Где твои таблетки?! Давай я принесу!  
Гордон вымученно улыбнулся.  
— Когда сводит пальцы, которых не существует, поможет только лекарство, которого не существует. Поищи в тумбочке. Оно рядом с лекарством от глупости.  
— Блин, он ещё и шутит, — Адам обошел кровать и присел рядом.  
— Это называется «фантомные боли». Очень утомляет, особенно ночью. Извини, что заставил волноваться.  
— А… настоящих не бывает? — Фолкнер как завороженный смотрел на пустую пижамную штанину. Лоуренс, проследив его взгляд, снова поспешил прикрыться одеялом.  
— Бывают, но гораздо реже. Чаще всего просто ноет. Не стоит об этом.  
Адам безотчетно потянулся к его голени и заработал шлепок по руке.  
— Что ты делаешь? — чересчур быстро и сердито уточнил Лоуренс.  
Хочу посмотреть — чуть не ответил Адам, но вовремя себя одернул.  
—Ты ненавидишь себя таким? — вместо этого спросил он. — Ненавидишь свое типа-уродство и не можешь никого в этом обвинить?  
Гордон закаменел.  
—Другим я уже не стану, — глухо ответил он чуть погодя.  
—Лоуренс, — Адам посмотрел ему в глаза. — То что ты сделал — подвиг. Хотя, конечно, у меня все это до сих пор в голове не укладывается, ну то есть, если я увижу ее, — он непроизвольно вздрогнул, — я все вспомню, но тебе не за что себя ненавидеть.  
Взгляд Лоуренса оставался таким же тяжелым.  
— Может, она потому и болит, что ты так себя ненавидишь, — беспомощно предположил Адам.  
— Она болит, потому что мозг неправильно интерпретирует нервные сигналы, — отрезал Гордон и, глубоко вздохнув, расслабился. Адам трижды проклял себя, но сдержаться не сумел. Просто сидеть и смотреть было выше его сил. Что-то толкало его в спину, дергало за язык. Он не мог довольствоваться своей обычной позицией: «ладно», «пофигу», «договорились», «замяли и забыли».  
— Что ещё я могу для тебя сделать, Лоуренс? — прямо спросил он. С этими словами он все-таки дотронулся до злополучной ноги Гордона, и… Лоуренс его не остановил — не успел. Он только посмотрел — и Адама как молнией ударило. Он слушал жалобы своих девушек, тусил с друзьями, общался с нанимателями, но никогда в своей жизни он в действительности не видел этих людей — не видел и не знал их. Люди не были ничем иным кроме как их проблемами, их интересами, их мыслями – отражениями его собственных ощущений. Но вот ОН — в руках Адама чужая жизнь, чужая боль, она ядом растеклась по телу, и он не знал, как это остановить. Это не сочувствие, не сопереживание — это ЛОУРЕНС. Тот, кого Адам даже не надеялся коснуться, потому что он вообще не знал, что можно коснуться другого ТАК, и между ними — никаких стен. Никаких мнений. Никаких эгоистических интересов. Любое слово сейчас будет иметь вес, любое действие будет иметь смысл.  
В момент, когда один увидел другого.  
Адам подумал, что они видели друг друга и раньше — в том заброшенном сортире. 

На глаза Гордону навернулись слезы, и его лицо расплылось — Адам тоже почти заплакал.  
Что угодно.  
Пусть Лоуренс только скажет ему.  
— Не надо, — прошептали губы Лоуренса, и Адам поспешно убрал руку. Хотя на самом деле ему хотелось кричать, топать ногами и орать: «Просто скажи, чего тебе не хватает! Мы не будем курить гребаную траву, не будем пить, ничего такого не будем! Но мы научимся жить со всем этим дерьмом, и все будет хорошо. Я наизнанку ради тебя вывернусь, только не отступай, ты сам меня позвал!»  
Но если Лоуренс не хочет, у Адама нет права заставлять.  
Адам подумал обо всех своих упущенных возможностях и обо всех, кого он оттолкнул. Трусливый засранец.  
Он встал, перешел на свою тахту, провожаемый взглядом Гордона. Не раздеваясь, натянул на себя покрывало.  
— Спокойной ночи, Лоуренс.  
— Адам… — их глаза встретились.  
Лоуренс отодвинулся на «свою» половину кровати и отогнул край одеяла.


End file.
